Ed,Edd,n Eddy's Mega Mystery Caper
by nas88
Summary: The Eds are really in for it now. If high school wasn't bad enough, now they have to face an evil they never imagined. So grab your chicken and butter toast and be ready for one enormous Edventure.
1. Chapter 1

The Big Breaking Beginning

I** don't own EEnE, but all other characters are mine.**

"When is this guy gonna get here?"

"Chill Tony, the guy just likes to make a big entrance," reasoned Matt. Tony and Matt were both decked out in military style gear and holding a large crate. The crate was marked experiment 7. They were at the Lemon Brock dock.

"Listen, I don't care if he is coming here on the back of a giant chicken, if his ass isn't here in the next 3 minutes, I'm gone," shouted Tony. That is when the two men heard a strange buzzing. They looked around to see where it was coming from, but could not find it's source.

"Where the hell is that coming from," asked Tony.

"I don't know but it is...,"

Just then an explosion ripped across the dock. All that was left was the large crate. Suddenly a pair black gloved hands opened up the crate. Inside was A small child. The child looked up and screamed in fright. The black glove was put over her mouth as a gray mist sprayed out. The child fell into a state of unconsciousness as the top of the crated was put back on.

"Hey boss, want us to load the crate into the truck," asked Gordon. Gordon is a tall man with a balding head of hair. He is wearing a black tie and a white colored shirt and black pants. He has a orange tongue.

"No, I want you to stay here and ask me stupid ass questions," replied a calm voice.

"Really, well then..."

"OF COURSE I WANT YOU TO LOAD THE CRATE INTO THE TRUCK, YOU BRAINLESS WASTE OF SPACE," shouted the voice angerly.

"Sorry boss," Gordon replied apologetically. He loaded the crate into the truck, got into the front seat, and asked "where to boss".

"We are going to Peach Creek me boy" said the voice. This is where we get our first good look at the voice. He is a tall man in a white suit and has a black domino mask on. His black hair is slicked back and he has a black tongue.

"Why there boss," asked Gordon

" Because I have a ... Job interview," replied the boss with a smirk. With that the two men drove off as police sirens are heard. As the lights on the police cars come into view, we see the main title...

**Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Mega Mystery Caper**

We see Peach Creek as it is today. It has been five years since the Big Picture Show. The Eds, as well as the rest of the Cl De Sac, have grown up and been promoted to Peach Creek High(Ed's promotion was a very shocking surprise). Also, the second neighborhood had been built and new residents have moved in. They are...

Annabel Morello. She is a real go getter and very intelligent. So, why does she have a crush on Eddy? She is friendly to everyone, including the Kanker Sisters. She is usually seen wearing a gold necklace with a fish locket. She is an Italian American

Conner Simms. Like Kevin, he is an athlete and jock. Conner comes from a very wealthy family, but does not like people knowing this. Conner has at times also shown a very different side in his love of comics and science fiction. He is an African American.

Perez Lorenzo. Perez is a lot like Rolf in a few senses. He brings alot of his culture with him and speaks with a slight accent. Perez lives with his mother and younger brother. Perez is from Spain.

Sasha Young. Sasha is a very bold and level headed girl. She and Nazz became friends the first time they met. At times Sasha can be a bit... aggressive. She is Chinese, but is from New Jersey.

Don and Dana Torrent. The Torrent twins are very different in a few ways. Don is very outgoing and adventurous, this causes him to admire the Eds and their scams. He is also a very good guitar player. Dana is more of a peaceful type. She tries to keep herself and others calm in situations. She and Don go to Peach Creek Junior High with Sarah and Jimmy(who Dana has a crush on).

And that is the the whole new neighborhood roster, so far.

We then go to Peach Creek High, where the Lemon Brook dock explosion is on everyone's mind.

"You can not tell me that this was not planned," says Kevin. Kevin has grown much taller in the last few years. He still wears his cap and now wears a Peach Creek Smashers jersey. He and the Eds now have a much more friendly relationship, but is still skeptical of them. He talking to some people in the hallway.

"Plank says it could have been a government set," whispers Johnny in a frightened tone. Johnny's suggestion is met with groans from his peers. Like Kevin, Johnny has grown taller. He has also grown more paranoid. He does not keep Plank around much, but still takes his advice. Johnny's hair has grown to an Afro now.

"Oh please, why would the government set up explosions in Lemon Brook," asks Sasha septically.

"Yes Johnny the wood boy, what would the government want with the brook of lemons," asked Rolf. Rolf has grown much taller as well. He also has grown much more hair. He has a mullet, a beard, a mustache, and a goatee(don't ask how). Rolf has also gotten in video games and 1950's rock and roll.

Just then the bell rang. All the students rushed into class and to their seats as fast as they could. All was quiet for the moment. That is until the front doors of the school bust open and the Eds run in.

Ed has grown but not that much though. He is still taller than most of the other boys and his fellow Eds. Not much has changed about Ed except he is a bit smarter. This thanks to Annabel's tutoring. His wardrobe has also not changed. He is now dating May Kanker.

Double D is pretty much the same height as all the other guys. While Double D is a bit more muscular, he is still weaker than the other boys(and a few girls). Double D is still the most intelligent boy in school. He has become sociable too. He is dating Marie Kanker.

Eddy has surprise a whole lot of people. He is now as tall as Rolf! This is thanks to a growth spurt on his dad's side. Eddy has become less of a megalomaniac, but still scams. He is also an aspiring comedian. He is not dating Lee Kanker(good, because she has a boyfriend already).

"I can believe I let you talk me into going to Vegas with you two," exclaimed Double D as he ran.

"Cmon sockhead, you know if Ed hadn't brought that sword with him while we were at the airport and gotten us kicked out, we would have gotten here yesterday," said Eddy with a smirk as he ran.

"But Eddy, I got that sword from a mystical dungeon," whined Ed. as he said this the Eds got to their homeroom just as the teacher was finishing roll call.

"Ed,Edd, and Eddy, you are late. Go to the principle's office and get a late pass," said .

"But..," protested the boys in unison.

" No buts, just get going now."

With that the Eds admitted defeat and went to the principle's office. Unbeknownst to the trio, they were being watched by very sinister eyes.

"Yes, yes. Those three will do very nicely for my purpose."

**Who was watching the Eds? What happened to the little girl in the crate? Who is the boss? Who really Cares!? I can't answer any questions until you read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Continuous Character Chapter

I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy

The principal was actually in a good mood today. She only gave the boys an hour lecture and a slap on the wrist. Ironically, her lecture made them late for third period. By the time they got to the door, the bell rang and it was time for lunch.

"Can you believe her," asked Eddy furiously."She talked forever and made us miss history class."

"Eddy, while I believe that education is stimulating and vital, you have never shown interest in intellectual pursuits," said Double D, quite boringly.

"Listen sockhead, I couldn't care less about school, but I got a massive hangover and could have slept it off in class."

By that time, the Eds had gotten to the cafeteria, got their lunch, and went to their regular table. Don, Dana, Annabel, Nazz, Perez, and Sasha.

Nazz is still the same girl she always was. Except now, she is smarter and more politically active. Her and Sasha are also looking to become actresses. She will not admit it, but she has a crush on Johnny.

"Hey you guys, how was Vegas," asked Perez. The Eds looked at each other, looked in different directions, then looked at Perez.

"Butter toast," said Ed happily. Everyone at the table looked at Ed. They just decided to not even bother.

"Riiiiighhhhttttt, so, have you guys heard about the explosion near Lemon Brook pier," asked Annabel. She looked over in Eddy direction and smiled a bit. Of course, Eddy didn't pay attention because he had fallen asleep. He was soon awoken by the loudspeaker in the lunch room going of. Principal Sy soon began speaking.

"Will Eddy McGee please come to my office."

"Aw man, what did I do now," asks Eddy angrily. With that he gets up and walks to the office. Once he gets there, the receptionist lets him go right in.

"Hello Mr. McGee, please have a seat,"Principal Sy said calmly. Once Eddy sat down he noticed some guy he never saw before. The guy was wearing horn-rimmed glasses, a white flannel shirt, a red tie, and black dress pants. He piercing gray eyes caused a shiver to run down Eddy's spine.

"Mr. McGee, this is Dr. Cree P. Manson. He is a psychologist at the Peach Creek Institute of Child Development."

With those words Dr. Manson cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Mr. McGee, I am here to watch and observe how regular students work and interact on a daily basis. With this information, I can learn how to modify behavior and learn the workings of a teenagers mind."

Eddy was taken aback by the doc's words. The only person he knew who spoke like that was Double D. After a moment of reflection, Eddy had a thought.

"Okay, I get what you are saying, but what has that got to do with me?"

"Mr. McGee you are late two days out of every week, get poor grades, show signs of megalomaniac syndrome, and crave jawbreakers. In retrospect, you are America's regular student."

After letting it sink in, Dr. Manson continued. "I shall be observing you and your "associates" as to advance my study. That is if you agree."

Eddy thought it over for a long minute. He had a chance to really help the doctor and contribute the science. Yet, that was not Eddy's style.

"So, if I do all of this, what do I get?"

Dr. Manson glared at Eddy with pure contempt. Finally, after a second of thought, Dr. Manson finally spoke

"If you cooperate with me, not only will you be helping science, you will receive a check for $500 dollars."

Well, with those words, Eddy litterally blew his top. He grinned ear to ear and sealed the deal.

"Doc, you have got yourself a deal!"

The two of them shook hands. When they shook, Eddy felt a surge of some kind go through his arm. He quickly pulled his arm away and Principal Sy dismissed him. After Eddy left, Principal Sy spoke to the doctor.

"So, do you believe that Mr. McGee can really help you?"

Dr. Manson turned away. Once he did, his whole demeanor changed. A wicked grin crossed over his face and he spoke.

"The boy will do fine...just fine."

With that he turned around and walked toward Principal Sy. If only she had seen the letter opener he had picked up and held behind his back.

**What does Dr. Manson have in mind for Eddy? What has he done to Principal Sy? What is his connection to the man with the crate? Does anyone even care? Well if if you do, then read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Characters Characteristics Commence **

**I don't own Ed,Edd, N Eddy**

As always, when the final bell rang, all the students of Preach Creek High nearly trampled each other to leave. Usually, Annabel would walk home with Nazz and Sasha, but not today. Today was the day she would tell Eddy how she felt.

Sure, it felt like she would tell him other days, but today would really be the day. She could feel it.

"Hmm...I wonder what he will say," Annabel thought to herself. Finally, after 3 minutes, Ed,Edd, n Eddy walk out of the school.

"I'm telling you, the Doc. said he would pay me 500 big ones if I let him see how we act everyday," Eddy said excitingly. He was practically drooling at the thought.

"Eddy, why would any doctor in their right mind study us," Double D asks skeptically.

"Oh..Oh," shouts Ed."Maybe he is a criminal who is disguised as a doctor, but is really the villain of a fanfiction story."

Eddy and Double D both look at Ed quite confused. Finally, they just decide to leave it alone. As the Edtastic trio walk down the lane, they are then joined by Annabel.

"Hey Anny, what's shaking," says Eddy, as they all keep walking home. Annabel bites her bottom lip and looks away for a moment. This might be harder than she thought.

"Well, um... hey guys, well I...," she stuttered nervously. Double D glanced at Annabel and smiled slightly. He had deduced that she had a crush on her fellow Ed for quite a while. Now he could see that she was about to act on it.

"Um... Eddy, I have just remembered that Ed and I are to stop my Marie and May's home," Double D said, as he lead Ed in the opposite direction.

"Sure, whatever," replied Eddy quite annoyed. As Ed and Double D walked away, Annabel looked at Double D. Once he noticed, he gave her a sincere wink.

With Double D and Ed gone, it was now or never.

"Um... Eddy can I talk to you."

"Well, you're talking, so I guess you can," replied Eddy with a smirk. Annabel giggled a bit, then finally started to speak again.

"Ok, well Eddy I wanted to know if you... wanted to.. um... go to see that new Kevin Hart movie with me on Friday," said Annabel quickly.

"Um.. you mean, like on a date," asked Eddy as they got to Annabel's house.

"Well, it doesn't have to have that title, but yeah... I mean like a date."

Eddy looked at Annabel quite perplexed. Sure they were great friends, but he never thought she wanted to be anything more. He did have some unexplained feelings for her though.

"Well, ok, sure, it's a date."

Annabel's heart almost skipped a beat. She couldn't believe it. She had finally done, she has a date with Eddy. She...Has...A...Date...With...EDDY!

"Um... Anny, you're kinda creeping me out with you not saying anything and all," Eddy said. Annabel blushed a bit, and then spoke.

"Ok...um... I'll see you later Eddy," replied Annabel ran into her house and shut the door.

Eddy stood there for about thirty seconds, shrugged it off, and went on his way. As he got to his house, he couldn't stop thinking about the greatest moment of his life.

The moment Dr. Manson said he would pay him 500 dollars.

If only Eddy had seen the two figures watching him from afar. It was Dr. Manson and Gordon.

"Gordon, keep an eye on the young lady Mr. McGee was speaking with. She could be beneficial to our plan."

"Righty-o doc, but why are we after this McGee kid anyway?"

"Because, you moronic ameba, I believe that he may hold the key to my quest for supreme dominance over all," says Dr. Manson. He then smirks and walks away with Gordon in tow.

**What does Dr. Manson have planned? How will Eddy and Annabel's date go? Will any of these questions be answered soon. Read and review to find out.**


End file.
